


A Moment

by NB_Cecil



Series: October OTP Ficlets [26]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lighthouse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Lighthouse AU; prequel toThe Update: Data lies comatose on the bed for 72 hours while he installs the annual update to his programming; Jean-Luc pauses in going about his day to admire him.





	A Moment

_Jean-Luc hates to see his husband like this, lying prone, in a semblance of death, for two or three days at a time while he installs the update he and his best friend Geordi work on throughout the preceding year._

_______

 

Mid-afternoon Jean-Luc crept upstairs to check on his husband. Why he felt the need to keep quiet was beyond him: in this state Data won’t be disturbed by noise or anything else, but it felt like the respectful thing to do.

 

He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked the Android’s hair affectionately. _Those yellow eyes_ , he thought, gazing into them, _I could lose myself in them for hours_. Data stared back, unseeing, his face a facsimile of death.

**Author's Note:**

> October OTP Fics Day 25: “gazing into each others’ eyes”


End file.
